Mi promesa
by ragde09
Summary: Ok aqui les traigo mi nueva creación, será una serie de songfics, no todos tendrán relación ni la misma pareja como protagonista, pero la mayoría lo serán respecto a Shikamaru e Ino... dedico este fic a una personita muy especial, ella sabrá quien es n.n


Hola aquí les dejo esta historia, es mi primer fic Shikaino, espero les guste, la canción no me pertenece ni los personajes, ni siquiera la inspiración que usé pues me fue prestada y la usaré mientras esté conmigo. Sin más aquí les dejo el fic llamado:

Mi promesa.

Ino (Narrado por ella misma)

Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas fundiéndose con la lluvia que se precipita sobre la aldea de la hoja, pero eso no me importa, ni tampoco presto atención a mi cabello que se pegaba a mi espalda, mi mente solo se centraba en una persona, en Shikamaru Nara, en mi memoria han quedado grabados con fuego los momentos anteriores a este instante, sólo un par de minutos antes había ido a su casa con pretexto de llevar un ramo de flores de parte de Shikaku a su madre como regalo de aniversario, eso bastó para que yo entrara a su casa.

-Hola Shikamaru ¿Cómo estás?- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ino, ¿Cómo estoy? Buena pregunta- respondió él apartando la vista de las grises nubes para mirarme con ojos entrecerrados por su permanente estado de pereza.

-Te noto raro Shikamaru, mucho más pensativo que de costumbre- dije sentándome en el borde de la cama.

-Creo que estoy enamorado pero no se que hacer Ino-

-Shikamaru ¿Estás enamorado? pero ¿De quien?- pregunte con curiosidad por saber quien había sido digna de que Shikamaru se fijara en ella, según mi conocimiento eran pocas las chicas en quien él se pudiera interesar, las dos más probables eran Temari y la otra era yo, estaba dispuesta a hacer las preguntas necesarias para estar segura, pero ahora me arrepiento.

-Pues estoy enamorado de alguien que conoces bien, necesito ayuda Ino, tú eres mi mejor amiga, sólo en ti puedo confiar- Shikamaru se sentó y me miró fijamente.

-Por supuesto Shikamaru, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- por dentro sentía una pequeña punzada, sospechaba de quien se trataba.

-No me siento capaz de decírselo, te voy a pedir de favor se lo hagas saber, ella es rubia al igual que tu, es problemática, he intentado hacérselo ver pero no ha funcionado. Tal vez si se lo cuentas tu cuando la veas al fin me mire como yo quiero que lo haga, eres la única que puede ayudarme Ino, ¿Lo harás?- pidió con mirada suplicante a lo cual no pude hacer nada.

No sabía que responder, quería decirle que él me gusta, que no debe buscar más allá, que puedo darle todo lo que él necesitara, finalmente decidí tragar saliva y asentir con una sonrisa fingida.

-Por supuesto que lo haré Shikamaru, ¿Qué quieres que le diga?-

-Veamos- comenzó mirando hacia las nubes, de donde comenzaban a caer unas gotas de lluvia- dile que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y que no cambiaría de mi vida ni siquiera un segundo, dile que cuando estamos lejos sólo en ella pienso yo y que cada despertar a su lado sería para mí una bendición.

Shikamaru tenía un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto, eso no iba con su personalidad aburrida y perezosa, yo había soñado con que ese brillo se debiera a mi pero sabía que era imposible.

-Dile que jamás espere de mí una mentira, que la amo tanto que a veces me arrepiento de no poder decírselo, dile que voy a seguir con mi auto promesa siempre fiel, de amarla aun cuando el invierno se refleje en nuestra piel… ¿Lo harás Ino?- volteó a mirarme de nuevo pero yo no resistí más.

Soy una idiota ¿Cómo pude pensar que él se fijaría en mí? Es obvio que él ama a Temari, ella es guapa, es inteligente, lo ha rescatado muchas veces, incluso cuando fuimos a salvar a la alumna de Gaara ellos hicieron todo mientras yo fui una inútil, cada que ella viene a la aldea él pasa todo el día a su lado, las señales son muy obvias, fui una idiota, una estúpida.

Nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, yo sólo soy y siempre seré su mejor amiga, su compañera de equipo, nunca pasaré de ahí, hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que él me gusta pero no se lo dije, preferí ocultárselo y ahora él se ha enamorado de Temari, no lo culpo, en serio que no lo hago, ella es todo lo que yo no soy y tiene todo lo que yo no tengo, para empezar es la princesa de la aldea de la arena, es mayor que yo y su carácter es del tipo que los del clan Nara prefieren, no tengo oportunidad, jamás la tuve.

-Ino- escucho una voz que me llama, la reconozco de inmediato, es él, ¿Por qué me buscaría?- Aquí estás, ¿Qué pasa, porque te fuiste de ese modo?

-Vete, no me sigas- le digo sin mirarlo, me pongo de pie para irme, él es demasiado lento para alcanzarme pero de pronto no me puedo mover, su kage mane no jutsu me tiene atrapada.

-No me iré Ino hasta decírtelo todo, y hasta que eso pase no te irás tampoco- responde él, ¿Qué caso tiene? Él sólo seguirá hablando de Temari, había dicho que lo ayudaré pero simplemente no puedo, soy débil, no puedo evitar amarlo ni tampoco puedo aceptar que él ame a alguien más.

-Ino te amo- eso me dejó sin palabras.

Shikamaru. (Narrado por el autor)

Finalmente había llegado el momento de hacerlo, llevaba más de un mes y medio planeando cada detalle, cada posible escenario y pensó al menos quince soluciones a cada uno de ellos, finalmente ese 19 de noviembre se le declararía a Ino, le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, incluso sabía que haría en caso de que las nubes comenzaran a dejar caer la lluvia, todo estaba previsto excepto lo que pasaría ese día.

Para Shikamaru Nara era demasiado problemático decírselo directamente, ella lo mandaría a la zona de amigos, así que pensó en una forma de decírselo indirectamente pero a la vez obviamente para que ella lo descubriera, lo mínimo que le podría responder sería que aún no podían iniciar una relación.

Eligió ese día y no cualquier otro por una razón, era el aniversario de sus padres, cada año Ino era quien llevaba un ramo de flores a su madre de parte de Shikaku, lo curioso es que era su madre quien encargaba el ramo porque sabía que a su esposo le daba flojera hacerlo, sin embargo ya que era su padre quien lo pagaba el regalo contaba como si fuera de su parte.

Tal y como lo predijo esa tarde llegó Ino con un ramo de flores, después de entregárselo a su madre pasó a su habitación y él fingió estar pensativo

-Hola Shikamaru ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Ino con una sonrisa y para él fue como ver el sol entre sus queridas nubes.

-Hola Ino, ¿Cómo estoy? Buena pregunta- respondió él apartando la vista de las nubes para comenzar a sacar el tema, después ella le preguntó la razón de su ensimismamiento.

Él respondió que estaba enamorado y que necesitaba un favor de su parte, le dijo cómo se sentía junto a la mujer que ama y ella sólo escuchó, de un momento a otro ella saltó por la ventana y huyó en medio de la tormenta antes de que él le dijera la frase que le abriría los ojos esta era: -Dile que jamás espere de mí una mentira, que la amo tanto que a veces me arrepiento de no poder decírselo, dile que voy a seguir con mi auto promesa siempre fiel, de amarla aun cuando el invierno se refleje en nuestra piel… ¿Lo harás Ino?... díselo cuando la veas en el espejo- con eso ella iba a saber que era la mujer que él ama, pero no hubo tiempo, ella salió huyendo, en sus doscientos posibles resultados había previsto eso.

Había sido un tarado, de poco le servía ese cerebro sí no lo usaba correctamente, quizá ella le correspondía y ahora pensaba que él amaba a Temari, pero él sólo era amigo de la rubia de la arena, nada más, Ino lo iba a odiar, lo mejor era aclarar eso lo antes posible, se sentó en el piso e hizo su sello de meditación, cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió, todas las ideas que le vinieron a la mente llevaban al mismo resultado, Ino no estaría con él por haberle dado a entender que ama a Temari.

Se puso de pie y decidió dejar de usar la cabeza y hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba, había llamado idiota a Naruto por hacer eso siempre pero al rubio le había funcionado con Hinata así que poco perdería por intentarlo, salió de su casa y comenzó a buscar a Ino, la lluvia lo tenía empapado hasta los huesos pero eso era secundario, ahora le diría todos sus sentimientos de una vez.

La buscó por casi toda la aldea hasta que al final la vio sentada en una banca, bajo la tenue luz de una farola, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, por causa de la lluvia no pudo saber que ella lloraba, pero su rostro no era precisamente de felicidad, se acercó y le habló.

-Ino… Aquí estás, ¿Qué pasa, porque te fuiste de ese modo?- preguntó para asegurarse de que ella se había ido por su culpa.

-Vete, no me sigas- le dijo ella sin mirarlo, se para con la intención de huir de nuevo pero Shikamaru es más rápido y aprovechando la poca luz que la farola provee la atrapa con su jutsu.

-No me iré Ino hasta decírtelo todo, y hasta que eso pase no te irás tampoco- Era el momento de hablar con la verdad y de las siguientes tres palabras dependerías su futuro -Ino te amo- ella, quien había estado intentando escapar de la atadura quedó rígida ante esas palabras, Shikamaru liberó el jutsu a sabiendas que ella no huiría.

-Pero tu me dijiste que amas a Temari, me dijiste que la mujer a quien amas es rubia como yo- habló con la voz entrecortada.

-Te lo dije porque esa mujer eres tú- respondió él, contestaría cada una de la preguntas o argumentos que hiciera ella.

-Me dijiste que es una mujer problemática-

-Todas las mujeres lo son- replicó.

-Pero dijiste que te ha hecho feliz- dijo ella.

-Y lo has hecho, con ser tu amigo lo has hecho pero eso ya no es suficiente, quiero ser más que tu amigo-

-¿Qué hay del recado que me pediste que le diera?-

-Ino nos hubiéramos ahorrado esto de haberte quedado a escuchar mis palabras completamente, te iba a pedir que se lo dijeras cuando la vieras en el espejo- ahora todo tomaba sentido para Ino, fueron sus miedos y sus dudas los que los separaron, pero ahora que estas no existían más podrían estar juntos sin limitarse.

-Shikamaru…- con las lagrimas brotando por sus ojos corrió los pocos metros que los separaban y lo abrazó- ¿En serio cumplirás esas palabras que dijiste, eso de estar conmigo siempre y amarme?

-Por supuesto que las cumpliré Ino- respondió abrazándola tiernamente y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica- esa es y será mi promesa.

-Será nuestra promesa- respondió ella parándose sobre sus pies y dándole un beso en los labios, el primero de muchos besos más.

Continuará.

Ok pues aquí con un nuevo proyecto llamado Besos, será una serie de songfics de mis canciones favoritas, habrá diversas parejas, en su mayoría Shikaino, mi nueva segunda pareja favorita, y quiero celebrarlo con esta serie, en esta ocasión he usado como inspiración la canción "Mi promesa" del grupo "Pesado" si alguien quiere escucharla pongan el nombre en youtube.

Las canciones y parejas que usaré en esta serie serán: "Sobre mis pies" (Shikaino) "Bastó" (Naruhina) "El primer lugar" (Naruhina) "El mejor perfume" (Itachi y pareja sorpresa) "Niña de mi corazón" (Konohanabi) "Te quiero" RAP (Killer Bee y aun no decido) y la lista seguirá abierta.


End file.
